


炎夏回声

by Carla_Gimlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet
Summary: 他们彼此的追逐和推诿，像回荡在夏日里漫长不尽的回声。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Female America/Female England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	炎夏回声

0.

山火已经烧了好多天了。一开始只是零星的几处起火，和往年没有什么不同。片刻之后，这些火焰就受了惊似的膨胀并飞跑起来，凶猛地四处蔓延。离灾区近的城市例如洛杉矶和圣地亚哥等，建筑夹缝间的地平线已经被灼得发红，其上生出灰蓝的泼墨云，像壁炉里被烧得干枯颤抖的松枝。北加州也受到波及，为了预防强风刮落电线，引发火灾，电力公司大规模断电，好多公共交通和商业场所都停业了。

自从山火开始烧起，剧组就处于停滞的状态。非本地的演员率先离场，拍摄组人员陆续因为“空气质量差”而“胸痛嗓子疼，感觉这种情况还在户外工作是对身体健康的摧残”，获得批准之后眉开眼笑地收拾东西回了家。后期技术组也一哄而散，只把所有摄影工具，桌椅板凳，漂白过度的戏服，置景老式家具连同拍摄中撞坏的一个车前灯全部不作登记锁进了摄影棚。阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯是摄影助理，当时是第一批从剧组跑掉的一个，但他把自己一个私人相机忘在了现场。时隔几天他终于从后勤那里要到了钥匙，回到仓库准备取回自己的财物。

拉起卷帘门，阴暗潮湿的气味顿时扑面而来。此时正值傍晚，屋内打开灯比室外还亮，光线被影影幢幢一栋栋储物架子和箱子切割成破碎的条纹。阿尔弗雷德踮着脚绕过地上四散的杂物，猫腰钻进满得快要溢出来的架子之间，移动三角架，调焦轨和反光卡之类的东西在上面拱成了怪兽黑色的脊背。他窸窸窣窣地在一堆胶片下面翻找到那台单反，连上近旁一个充电插头，等待几分钟之后，摁开了机。

有些照片是最好蜷缩在黑暗中窥视的。脱离了日光，饱和度极强的色彩冲击虹膜，在视野里留下一片滚烫的幻影，仿佛能将人带回拍摄的时刻。慢慢地，那些金的和蓝的色块归了位，变成一阵阵上漫的海水和炽热发白的沙滩，模特的脸也逐渐清晰起来：他的金色卷发湿透了，像海藻一般翘着，水滴到眼睫毛上，所以祖母绿样的眼睛就眯起来，鼻尖被烈日晒得发红，如同夏日丰沛饱满的果实。照片里，他穿着碎花度假衫和平角裤，汗津津、懒洋洋地倚在沙滩椅上，手指插在一个粉色汁水四溢的西柚里，嘴唇戏谑地抿着，像要吐出一个恶毒的词汇。阿尔弗雷德往后翻了几张，发现是同一场景的连拍，便根据口形把这句话连了起来：

“Put / your / bloody / camera / down.”

阿尔弗雷德不禁笑出了声，想起自己那时候是如何端着相机挑衅他，因为他嗔怒的样子确实千金一刻。再往后翻，就是模特半裸着躺在床上的照片了。阳光极金，房间里又满是暗影，他的身体仿佛金黄而平滑的沙漠，隆起和凹陷是被风化的沙丘。半晌，等阳光从他身上移走之后，他又坐起到梳妆镜前，被鲜艳的油脂，膏体和香粉簇拥着，眼眸低垂透过镜子凝视身后的镜头。他躺在盛满水的浴缸里，坐在七倒八歪的空酒瓶之中，或者在彻底的黑暗里点烟，照亮面部所有高耸之处，柔软的上唇、鼻尖和睫毛。又或者，他像那喀索斯一般俯卧着，耳间夹着一朵枯萎的水仙花，低头触碰水中自己的镜像……阿尔弗雷德正看得入神之时，突然闻到一缕细细的香烟味混着咳嗽声飘过来。他吃了一惊，大声问是谁。

一双漆黑的尖头皮鞋由轻及重地从阴影里踱出。这个人身上没有什么颜色，T恤外面叠穿了一件衬衫，腿上穿一条齐膝短裤，右手横抱着一个鼓鼓囊囊的大布袋，左手拖着一个拉杆箱，一副落魄租客被房东赶出来的模样。他嘴里含着的烟掉了一撮灰到地上，他腾出一只手把它拿走，火红的烟头照亮了低压着的帽檐下的脸庞，和照片里的一模一样：是亚瑟.柯克兰。

阿尔弗雷德舒了一口气。看见那人火光映得苍白的嘴唇，他抿嘴笑起来：“亚瑟。这里不能抽烟。”

“我在等你。“

“仓库里粉尘很多，“他抬手指了一下空气里的浮尘，“而且最近因为山火天气干燥，抽烟可能引发火灾的。”

亚瑟不置可否地哼了一声。他吸了最后一口，把燃烧着的半截烟头随意地丢在储物架上，火焰燎到金属，嘶嘶地响起来。没了火光的照耀，他的脸隐没在阴影里，掩盖了其上的怨恨：

“我要走了，阿尔弗雷德。”

1.

再多等一天，他就要焦虑致死了。还好，罗莎.柯克兰的请柬在他即将死亡的前一天被邮差从门缝下塞了进来，落在满是霉菌和灰尘的鞋柜旁。信封是烫金的，盖了火漆印，墨水有一股紫罗兰的香味，他捡到它时，高兴得手舞足蹈，差点把头磕到门板上：“尊敬的阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯先生，您好！罗莎久仰您在摄影和先锋艺术界的造诣和创新精神。听闻你的工作因为山火的原因受到延误，最近应该颇有空闲，现诚邀您在10月20日下午两点于伯克利艺术博物馆&太平洋电影资料馆作为演讲嘉宾出席我主办的艺术沙龙......此致，敬启。”

他反复读了三遍，像给心爱的女人穿衣那样轻柔地把丝带绕回去系好，狠狠吻了一下信封面，接下来的几天，每次他看见它时，都会忍不住暗自微笑。罗莎是亚瑟.柯克兰的堂姐，是个湾区知名的策展人，自从她上个月来剧组看了一眼亚瑟，受到导演的隆重接待后，阿尔弗雷德就想尽办法要得到她的赏识。她拥有女艺术家兼商人那种独特的气质，知性，端庄，腰缠万贯且刻薄，第一眼看到亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德紧挨着站在一起时，就浅浅地笑了一下，眼里好似有揶揄，仿佛早已看穿了某个令人贻笑大方的秘密。亚瑟对她避之不及，跟她说话时总显得很勉强，这可能被归结为强硬的性格互不兼容，或者他纯粹想掩饰这层裙带关系。他曾于罗莎在剧组里不见外地晃悠、精神亢奋地向美术和舞台总监提意见时嘲讽，姐姐身上拥有他未来形婚对象的所有特质。他以为自己的嘲讽字字珠玑，半晌却不见男友有回应，恼怒侧目却看见阿尔弗雷德一脸艳羡，一下子就看穿了对方的心思。

“她不是你什么贵人，“他警告道，”你会被她们排挤的，不信你试试。“

无论如何，如果说阿尔弗雷德的工作和生活一度像被山火烧毁的森林陷入衰败，罗莎的请柬至少让他活了过来。沙龙当天，他穿了最贵的一套西装，刘海用发胶全部梳到头顶，把精挑细选的作品集放在公文包里，86华氏度的天气，热到像汉堡内层半融化的芝士。活动举办的博物馆坐落在大学城里，一栋脏脏的白色长方体建筑，门口只放着一块展板，正午热辣的阳光一照，硬是把那时兴的拼贴艺术照出了一股偏执迂腐的气质。展板下排着长龙，堵得连入口都看不见。阿尔弗雷德向工作人员出示了自己的请柬，获准走进后台。

一开始他没找到罗莎.柯克兰，事情顿时变得局促起来。展厅里大约有十余个人，三三两两站在舞台、坐在嘉宾席上，整个空间充斥着低分贝的嬉笑和交谈，他一个都不认识。更尴尬的是，几乎所有在场的人穿的都是便装，只有阿尔弗雷德穿着全套西装、抹着头油、戴着领结，这让他看起来像个婚礼司仪或者魔术师。他在座位上坐了一会儿，不见有人来招呼他，只得向旁边几个嘉宾模样的人打招呼，尝试加入谈话，然而他们对他兴趣寥寥，礼节性询问了他的姓名和履历之后，就自顾自的回到原本的话题上去了。当了十几分钟听众，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的身体温度开始因为痛苦急剧地波动，手脚冰凉、背后却满是热汗，以至于一看到罗莎被簇拥着从入口走进来，就丢下公文包几乎没命地向她跑过去了。

他以为罗莎是他的救星。罗莎的确穿得像个救星的模样，一条裸色丝绒长裙，长而直的金发随意地挽在耳后，一边和旁人谈笑一边把遮阳帽从发上取下时，细长的绿眼睛从众人移到他身上，漫不经心地微笑起来。她向他打招呼，把他介绍给围绕在她身边的其他客人。“这是我在我弟弟的片场认识的年轻摄影师，”她抬起手，不经意触碰到他被衬衫紧裹的手肘，嫣红的唇勾出一抹难以抑制的讥讽：“阿尔弗雷德，你是待会儿要去参加面试吗？”

自我介绍完毕后，阿尔弗雷德再次陷入了无话可说的境地。其余几个客人看起来互相熟识，并没有照顾新人的意愿，而罗莎显然也忽略了他的困境。他踌躇了一会儿，趁着没人注意，顺着展厅慢步远离人群，欣赏挂在墙上的展画以消磨时间。

出乎意料地，展厅尽头一幅摄影吸引了他。这幅作品以灰蓝的森林为底色，整个画面右上方都被模糊的火影笼罩着，左下侧连接着一具男性躯体。男人背对观众，肌肉纹理只由纯粹的光影勾勒，四周烟雾弥漫，包围着晦暗的，因燃烧而枯败的植物枝蔓。晃眼看去，大火肆虐的森林是一场吞噬了他的劫难；可当光线和角度发生变化，这橙红的幻象又如同一片没有边界的刺青，蕴含着男人劫后余生强大的生命力。阿尔弗雷德正看得入神，方才消失的罗莎像一只猫似的悄无声息地出现在他身后。

“现在很多年轻人对这种技术处理过的摄影作品青睐有加。但我认为这张不过是对藤井秀树*拙劣的模仿罢了。你很喜欢？“

“不......“这句刻薄的话打了他个措手不及，“只是觉得火的意象和我自己曾经的一些创意不谋而合了。不过这幅作品的表现形式确实没有跳脱出前人的框架。”

“你猜猜这张照片在旧金山拍卖了多少钱？“她挑了挑眉。

“呃......不知道。“

“八十万美元！“罗莎得逞似的轻笑起来，”作品平平无奇，但在有山火的当下确实应景，收藏家们都这么认为。你说你也运用过火的意象，是指你给亚瑟拍的那一组？“

“......是的。我拍过一组他抽烟的特写，之后我把火p到了背景里。“

“你的作品也迟早应该上上展览。“她轻佻地说，”惊世骇俗，毕竟有亚瑟给你做陪衬。“

阿尔弗雷德意识到她是在戏弄自己。罗莎瞥了他一眼，脸上并无明显的波澜，但她眼角和嘴角最细小的纹路似乎都藏着耀武扬威的嘲讽。有人在呼唤她，她索性不再理会他，说了声“失陪”，就背过身和其他客人说起话来。此时，沙龙马上正式开始，主持人把响个不停的麦克风调好音，拽着乱糟糟的线走到台上。一时间，原本在各处晃荡的人都匆忙落座，有些动作慢了的，回到最中间的座位时踩了很多人的脚。有的人起身时撞到投影仪，引得幕布上的白色光斑左右摇晃。最后，这些忙乱嘈杂的背景动作都沉寂下来，只剩下空调的嗡嗡，扬声器的嘶嘶，偶尔的抱怨和某些一直没停下的亲密谈笑，沉闷的的声音震得人脑仁生疼。主持人邀请罗莎做了开场演讲，然后一个个介绍了到场的嘉宾，阿尔弗雷德站起来鞠躬时，掌声稀稀拉拉的。此情此景让他想起大学听课时那种浪漫的孤独：无法融入，最大的原因就是无法确认他人是否能够融入。如果有任何一个人在众人的沉默中倾身过来，咕哝一句：“嘿，老兄，我也听不懂，”那你们之间就能立即建立一种强烈的情感连结，强烈到让你觉得几乎爱上了他。在过去的二十多年中，在所有冷漠无情，装腔作势的名利场里，唯一让他有这种感觉的只有亚瑟.柯克兰。只有亚瑟.柯克兰能听懂他的秘密暗语，只有亚瑟.柯克兰能感知他的脆弱和孤独，尽管他对他的痛苦有时无动于衷，有时又只被纯粹的情欲所折服。他想着这些，任由沮丧情绪裹挟着自己，直到上台讲解自己作品的时候眼前都漂浮着亚瑟.柯克兰的绿眼睛，仔细一看却是罗莎冰冷的审视，嘴上磕巴起来，差点忘了烂熟的稿子挂机在台上。

讲解完毕，他径直收拾好东西离了席。罗莎见状庆祝般地向他道别，递给他一个包装精美的手提袋，”这是我送给每个到场嘉宾的礼物，我最喜欢的小众地下乐队的唱片，请收下。“

阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼手提袋外包装，上面印着乐队主唱，一个烫着波浪短卷发的少女，身上的布料很少。他晃了晃袋子，问：“你听我妹妹的歌？”

“什么？“罗莎提着袋子的手僵在了空中，“艾米莉.琼斯是你妹妹？”

“她以为自己很前卫，其实搞的都是些英国迷幻摇滚乐的仿制品。最近在尝试什么新专辑巡回演出，结果来捧场的只有亲友。不过，没什么关系......“阿尔弗雷德怨恨地说，”我只是没想到，罗莎小姐，你这么傲慢一个人（arrogant as you），居然是我们这辈人的粉丝......"

2.

这一次，她一定会记住我。她一定会爱上我，这个窄小的观众席里忠实的常客。罗莎想。当她在亚瑟的剧组听见音响正放着艾米莉.琼斯对The Coral Sea的翻唱时，眼前顿时出现了幻象，仿佛这个摇滚女歌手刚刚从电吉他前奏里抬起头，手里转个圈儿吻了吻麦克风，微笑着开始低吟浅唱。那时，夏末令人昏睡的蝉鸣，老旧器具叹息般的引擎声，剧组的催工声和人们支离破碎的交谈，全都变成摇滚的声浪涌向她，她那自由不羁，视音乐如命的灵魂飞速升腾，以蛊惑人心的面目，展现在罗莎.柯克兰的眼前。罗莎只看了一眼就感到晕眩，少女飞扬的神采好似注入到了她的身体里，让她说话不知轻重，动作神态也不受管控起来，兴奋地跑到音乐总监面前去谈天说地，最后亚瑟看不下去，直碰她的胳膊肘把她支开：

“你怎么回事，罗莎？”他埋怨。他那个高挑青涩的男朋友大咧咧地站在一旁，崇拜又好奇地对她上下打量。罗莎打第一眼就不喜欢阿尔弗雷德。他没什么才华，空有一身皮囊，还时常被亚瑟在她面前有意无意引荐，像极了艾米莉.琼斯那些吃软饭的绯闻男友们，只把跟她在一起视作狩猎的勋章。那些男人们大多都是在演唱会上被邀请上台，在演唱会结束后获准在后台和她见面，夏日飓风一般度过一两周然后分手。罗莎有过一次获此殊荣。当时艾米莉在唱一首原创歌曲，她用尽力气挤到了人群最前排，在震撼的电音和鼓点间舞动起来，得偿所愿，艾米莉终于注意到了她。那双晕妆的漂亮蓝眼睛凑到她面前，红唇张合的每一次吐息都喷到她的鼻尖，歌手狠狠捏了一把她的肩膀，咬着她耳朵大喊：”姐姐，你穿得太多了！“

人群大笑出声。她又惊又喜又难堪，艾米莉伸出一只手把罗莎拉上了台。剧场是禁烟的，她却在明目张胆地抽烟，笑吟吟半眯着的蓝眼睛里在烟幕背后闪烁。她捻起罗莎半敞的外套，问她愿不愿意脱掉，然后把后者激动的颤抖当作了默许，半拖半拽地把那件厚实的衣服掀开，只留里面一件黑色吊带。她把话筒递给罗莎，在一旁自顾自地扭起了屁股，片刻，见罗莎拘谨地放不开手脚，便一把揽过她的肩膀，促使她一起舞动起来。她的手自然地下滑，若即若离地触碰着罗莎的裸露的腰；她的胯摆动幅度过大，有时蹭到罗莎的胯；她凑近话筒与她合唱，滚烫的嘴唇有时轻擦过她的脸颊。当这一曲结束，艾米莉感谢她并将她送下台之后，罗莎感觉自己眼睛和大腿同时酸软，短裤的裆部湿了一片。

接下来依次是《Casey Jones》《Old Time Rock&Roll》以及无伴奏清唱《Candy Says》,但艾米莉再也没有抬眼看过她。她肩膀上那块被触碰过的皮肤烧伤似的疼痛发热，喜悦而嫉妒的泪水臆病一般地积压在颅脑内。舞厅热得像火炉，最喜欢的歌曲每一首都是漫长的煎熬，而跳舞的人群好似一簇簇火的幻影灼在她的心上，烧不旺也浇不灭，痛不欲生。临近结束的时候，她去水吧点酒，有个男士来跟她搭讪，说她的舞姿和身材美妙绝伦。她一听，气得眼泪差点掉下来，咬牙切齿地回敬道：“怎么？怎么？你以为我是跳给谁看的？跳给你看吗？”

男人转身走了。罗莎在水吧里静坐了一会儿，等观众席上的人稀少了，装作往门外走，实则闪身钻进了出口旁通往后台、拉着警戒线的通道。有几个人也跟着她这么做了，结果一起被安保人员拦了下来。罗莎没有挪动脚步：“我今天被邀请上台过。”

那人没说话，但眼里的情绪昭然若揭：可你是个女人。

“有规定只有男人能从这条通道进去吗？“

安保人员死命地盯着她。见眼神无法把她劝退，竟侧身给她让出一条道。罗莎小跑着进去，等在化妆室门外，听着里面乒乒乓乓乐器、化妆品和谈笑的声音足有四十分钟，才陆续有人出来。最先是鼓手，然后是吉他手、键盘手和两个后台调音师，艾米莉走在最后，身上背着一个黑色吉他包，手里还拎着两个音响。她看见罗莎，先是移开了目光。少顷，当她走过罗莎身边的时候，又停下了脚步。乐队的其他成员催她快跟上，她扬扬手让他们先走，然后眨了眨眼睛，皱起眉毛端详着，像是在努力说出一个卡在喉咙里的词。

半晌，她笑了，先是叫了声“姐姐”，眉眼间的神态也变得挑逗起来：

“......罗莎，是吧？“她毫无分寸地说，“你不回家吗？”

说罢她就径直走到了马路边，举起手拦下一辆出租车。罗莎跟了上去，帮她把音响设备放进车后座。在车上罗莎简单讲了讲自己的全名和职业，之前设想的自己是如何爱上并追逐她这些过程一个字也没讲出来，只是平静地说“琼斯小姐，我爱你爱得病了”。然后她就感觉艾米莉的手搭在了她的身体上，逐渐那只手开始游走并用力，抚过她的背，腰，臀和大腿，让她汗毛倒竖，浑身触了电般的发热颤抖。之后她们都不说话了，黑暗中只剩下抑制的呼吸和肢体缓慢挪动的声音，艾米莉悄无声息地勾开她的短裤腰带，把手指伸进她两腿之间，罗莎嘤咛了一声。她的手就一直放在那里，下车之前都没有拿出来过。

一进艾米莉家门她们就开始边摸边脱，艾米莉像一条褪皮的蛇一样从那些布料里滑出来，然后急不可耐地解开了罗莎的短裤。还没等罗莎把短裤完全从腿上脱下来，艾米莉就把她抵到了墙上，开始跟她热吻。歌手的唇火焰般的滚烫而干燥，被唾液浸润之后，把口红蹭了对方满嘴，罗莎张嘴大口喘息时，满是红晕的唇显得淫靡而诱人。她们吻了几分钟，艾米莉腾出一只手开始玩弄她的胸和乳首，另外一只手伸进她下面用力揉搓抽插，引得罗莎浑身颤抖，娇喘不止，失禁般的快感沿着脊柱向上攀爬，体内不断涌出黏液顺着腿流到跨在脚边的短裤上。

之后她们滚到了床上，先口交了一次，用手指操了一次，然后用润滑液涂满全身，像动物一样忘我地互相舔舐。震动棒让她高潮的时候，她脚尖绷紧，小腹上下起伏，下体剧烈收缩，让滚烫的一江春水喷薄而出。艾米莉则像是在沸水里滚过，额前的汗水从鼻尖滴滴答答地坠到罗莎胸前和脸上，把她的视线打得一片模糊。

不知过了多久，罗莎被热醒了。房间里没有空调，只有一个风扇在呜呜地慢速运行，吵得人脑仁绞痛。艾米莉正点着一根烟抽，把烟灰抖落到床头柜上一个乘水的碗里。碗里漂浮着太多根烟头，水黑得如同墨汁，音响正放着Tom Misch沉闷的《Movie》。罗莎环顾四周，卧室很狭小，一张双人床挤占了三分之二的空间，紧贴墙摆着一张细瘦的桌子，桌上全是散落的化妆品，电子产品和数据线。下床走到厕所，发现水管有问题，洗手盆里灰色的积水漏不下去，地毯一踩，踩出满脚的脏水来。墙上有一幅晦暗的铜镜，梦境一般糟糕的清晰度，映出她苍白的脸。罗莎打湿纸巾擦了擦身体，回到卧室，艾米莉已经闭上了眼睛。她还没有卸妆，睫毛膏和眼影糊得脸上黑一块粉一块，耳环把耳洞戳出了血，竟沾了血水到脸颊上来。

罗莎凑上前想吻她，凑到鼻尖处突然停住了。她领悟到一个事实：她兀自爱了多年的少女已经面目全非了。

罗莎怔忪地看着这一切。夏日幻梦不可深究，某些盼望了很久的东西生生在她眼底碎裂了，只因她离得太近。她从杂乱的桌上找了一页纸，写下自己的名字和电话号码，用鼠标压稳当，然后小心翼翼收拾好东西离开。从此之后她的手机再也不调静音，每一个电话即使标着骚扰的符号也不拒接，但艾米莉再也没有打来过。

3.

艾米莉以为她不会走的。这一次感觉是对的，从彼此间迅速的邂逅、熟识到性爱，她坐在出租车里表达感情的方式是如此无声，仿佛把一切都让给了外部的音乐性，杜绝了所有让语言破坏感觉的可能。艾米莉身边不乏追求者，他们有的轻浮自负，自诩为她的知音，一见面就把Jim Morrison、Led Zeppelin、Kurt Cobain之类的人物挂在嘴边，实则根本谈不上懂她；有的又高看了她，一旦看清她镀金外壳下抽烟酗酒、失意潦倒的真实生活时，又立即转身叛逃。只有罗莎.柯克兰与众不同。她在一众奇装异服中穿齐整的、浅色的衣服，她像影子一般来去没有噪声。她沉默地嵌入了音乐中，如同干净悦耳的和弦或鼓点，伴奏一段之后又立即退出。艾米莉仔细回忆她一晚说过什么，记得起来的只有四句：“你好”“我帮你拿吧”“我是罗莎.柯克兰……”“琼斯小姐，我爱你爱得病了。”

她让艾米莉想起之前在赌场里认识的一个男人。他操一口英国腔，总是穿衬衫，和罗莎一副条件优渥的样子，名字好像叫阿瑟，听人说是个名不见经传的小演员，为了出名不惜拍大尺度情色照。他说自己打过德州扑克的锦标赛，但第一次见他输了一千多美元，第二次小赢一点，第三次场上只剩他和艾米莉，all in对赌输光了筹码。当时场上翻出3张7，他手上有一个对子以为自己稳操胜券，结果被艾米莉四条强奸，精彩绝伦。亮牌的时候他情绪差点失控，眼眶发红，嘴角下撇的弧度像是要咒骂出声，f开头的词语刚发了个辅音，就被安保架下了场。艾米莉心怀些许歉意，看他失魂落魄地去了老虎机的方向，揣好赢的钱也下场去找他，不仅仅因为他长得像大卫.鲍伊——

“你好，“她走到男人旁边，”阿瑟，对吗？“

对方充满戒备地看着她。“亚瑟，”他纠正道，“你干什么？”

“艾薇儿.拉维尼，“艾米莉伸出她指甲嫣红的手。亚瑟的眉头拧成了一个疙瘩，显然被这个答案冒犯到了。“你刚刚输给我太多了。我请你一杯酒，我们认识一下。”

亚瑟扭头不理她。她索性拉了个凳子坐在他旁边，安静地看他捣鼓那赌博机器。片刻之后，侍者端上来两杯玫瑰香槟，亚瑟正把第十枚硬币塞进投币口，屏幕上转出毫无章法的三个图案，他心灰意冷地狠狠捶了一下老虎机。见酒杯已经递到了手边，他难堪地接过，勉强喝了一口。

⎡所以，你是个搞摇滚的？⎦

⎡算是吧。你呢？我听说你是个演员？⎦

⎡你怎么知道？⎦

⎡你来过几次。好像上次你跟人互相介绍的时候我听到了。你是个新面孔，我记得你。⎦

⎡你看着年纪不大，成天出入赌场嘛。⎦

⎡你不也是吗？你这几天不拍戏吗？还是已经拿到片酬出来挥霍了？⎦

⎡因为山火，剧组停工了。⎦

⎡哈？赌场和妓院不停工，正经公司和学校倒一个个都停工了。真是搞笑呢。⎦

⎡不管有没有山火我们那个他妈的剧组也快倒闭了。⎦

⎡……这不像是一个能大红大紫的正派演员说出来的话嘛。⎦

⎡……你说话挺不客气啊。你也不像个日后能大红大紫的摇滚歌手，小姑娘。你有没有21啊？fake ID 进来的？⎦

⎡以貌取人，好过分啊！⎦

⎡那你确实没有21咯。⎦

⎡21岁零1个月！你认识我太晚啦！⎦

⎡我23。我姐有27。你真该见见我姐姐，她是个大艺术家，专治你们这种年轻气盛的小姑娘。⎦

⎡你怎么就觉得我就是个小姑娘了呢？我只比你小两岁，还有自己的事业，交过的男朋友说不定还比你多呢。⎦

⎡一个成熟的成年人不会这样在娱乐场所到处“认识”别人。他已经没有去认识所有自己感兴趣的人的欲望和勇气了。何况是像我这样不值得认识的人。⎦

⎡那我怎么知道你值不值得认识呢？⎦

⎡你继续认识下去不就知道了。⎦

⎡你在跟我调情吗？⎦

⎡……跟你调情？我只是提醒你世道险恶，别对别人抱太大的期待。不然你会受伤的，艾薇儿……拉维尼。⎦

⎡你姐姐就是这么教你的吗？大艺术家的处世理论？⎦

⎡她可是身体力行地教了我们。⎦

⎡她叫什么名字？⎦

⎡……【模糊】罗碧斯。⎦

⎡……听起来是个职场女强人，还是个富婆。whatever，如果她愿意出钱资助我的乐队，让我不再靠200个亲友粉和赌博付房租的话，我很乐意被她教育教育。⎦

亚瑟笑了起来。这是艾米莉第一次看见他笑，眉头紧皱，半眯的眼睛流露出讥讽的情绪，然而他眼角柔细的纹路冲淡了这种居高临下的神态，咧嘴竟然露出两颗虎牙来。艾米莉愉快地酌了一口酒。

⎡那么，说说吧，为什么你的剧组快倒闭了？⎦

⎡因为剧本实在是太烂了。⎦

⎡怎么说？⎦

⎡两男两女的狗血四角恋，四人之间纠缠不清，令人厌烦。互相喜欢的因为自尊心或者鸡毛蒜皮的小事彼此误会，互相厌恶的又因为权色交易被强行捆绑。而且床戏太多，感情除了情色没有其他表现方式，说是为了映衬王尔德那句‘世上的一切都与性有关，只有性与权力有关……’⎦

⎡听起来像是个不入流的三级片嘛。⎦

⎡而且实在是太长了，又长效率又低，所有人都在磨洋工。就像今年夏天太长了一样。夏天早该结束了，谁知一把山火把所有燥热、干渴和病态的欲望烧到了十月。场景基本是一镜到底，一套房里能拍一整个月，每天琢磨着干瘪无味的台词和剧情，跟不同的角色偷情做爱还要演出不同的情感，这种工作都快破坏了我自己的爱情。我面对我的爱人，已经口干舌燥，说的每一个字都是在往外吐唾沫，以前听他说话像金山玉振，现在却被成功的欲望摧折得精疲力尽，曾经擅长的场合下只剩沉默，只有那些轻浮自负的在喋喋不休。设备经常出问题，声轨里好像总是有持续的嗡鸣声，画面色彩搭配艳俗得难以忍受……那种感觉我……不知道怎么形容。算了。你能理解吗？你多半理解不了。我都不知道我为什么要跟你说这些。⎦

⎡就像……夏天只是夏天？你在夏天爱上一件事物，但这份感情无法延续到秋天。如果这件事物让你心乱如麻，那就在八月的最后一天斩断并抛弃它，那它就依然是迷人的，即使当时曾让你痛苦不堪。一旦拖到九月，他就变得面目可憎起来。⎦

⎡没错。因为那时候夏日所有的隐喻，所有对丑陋事物自然的美化都消失了。你就会幡然醒悟自己所经历的幻梦只不过是一地碎屑。⎦

⎡但你们的剧本说不定是个天才剧本。⎦

⎡啊？⎦

⎡我辍学之前读过一个剧本，里面所有的角色都隐喻着一个政治实体。主角与各个角色的关系，象征着她在不同的ideology之间摇摆。虽然成片拍得跟屎一样，压根没几个人看懂，但我还是觉得编剧是天才，如果一个东西烂到不可想象的程度，那它像表达的可能根本不是它看上去那样。⎦

⎡什么意思？⎦

⎡爱情就是最大的政治。时代赋予爱情以深度。加长时间的维度，任何爱情都能不朽……我其实是想说，亚瑟，我很喜欢你。你要不要考虑做我男朋友？⎦

⎡……你喝醉开始说胡话了，小姑娘。我会当作我没听见的。⎦

⎡你不想追求不朽吗？你只想在夏日里腐烂吗？⎦

⎡你让我想起我剧本里的一幕，我坐在泳池边，把池水扑在脸上，掩饰事实上我在哭。这很像Frank Ocean的那首Self Control，怎么唱的来着？⎦

⎡Poolside convo about your summer last night  
Ain't give you no play  
Could I make you shive last night?  
Could I make you shy on the last night?  
Could we make it in? Do we have time?⎦

⎡对的。⎦亚瑟如释重负地叹了口气，⎡就是这么唱的。“在这永恒的幻境，或许我会沉溺其中。这便是生命，直至不朽。”⎦

4.

“好吧，我早该猜到了……你要去哪？“

“任何夏天已经结束了的地方。“

“赶你走的是季节，“阿尔弗雷德悻悻地说，“不是我带给你的时运。是吗？”

我的镜头留不住他。他想。他的身体只在炎夏里属于我了一瞬，随即就像新奥尔良的飓风过境般地，渺然无踪。阿尔弗雷德心灰意冷地把单反摁关了机，亚瑟站在原地，沉默着。他的视线扫过相机屏幕上绚丽多彩的人像时，表情流露出些许不忍。

然后他感觉阿尔弗雷德两只胳膊圈住了他的腰，头埋进了他的颈窝，粗硬的金发扎得他皮肤生疼。他伸出双臂回抱他，对方的手却越箍越紧，夹得他的肋骨好像都发出了声响，两具身体要生生合并成一具一样。亚瑟轻微挣扎了几下，阿尔弗雷德却毫无反应，他不由得剧烈反抗起来，一手肘击到对方下巴上，两个人打了个踉跄，跌坐在堆满摄影器材的储物架下面。

“你干什么——“亚瑟愤怒地揪住阿尔弗雷德的领子，另一只拳头扬了起来。他手一挥，架上的半截烟头掉了下去，火星蹦到散落在地上的纸张，纤维发黑、蜷曲、断裂，迅速见了明火。阿尔弗雷德惊呼一声，挣脱亚瑟的钳制，径直上前想把火踩灭，但他穿着皮鞋，皮革踩得见了焦糊味也不见成效；随即他又就近抱了一大堆旧报纸压在火上，想阻断燃烧所需的空气， 火焰一开始像是灭了，很快又从纸堆中心蔓延出来， 把覆盖之物都当作燃料，烧得灰飞烟灭。

两人这时候才想起来去找灭火器，跑遍大半个仓库找到一个拿回来时，火势已经危及了整个储物架的区域。亚瑟把那沾满灰尘的瓶体颠倒几次，拔掉保险销，压下压把喷射出刺鼻的干粉，用完整瓶也只扑灭了半个架子。此时，火舌已经沿着金属架攀爬到最高层，把天花板舔舐得发黑，空气中充满了令人窒息的碳化合物和硫化物的味道。阿尔弗雷德汗流洽衣、咳嗽不止，抓起亚瑟的手臂把他往出口处拖：“你愣着干嘛，赶紧跑出去打火警啊！”

“等等，“亚瑟猛地甩开了他，”让我再看一会儿。“

他停下脚步，转身着了迷似的凝视这宏大的景象，仿佛这燎原的、不可挽救的摧毁的进程有一股神奇的魔力，与他和他们的生活共鸣着。穹顶的灯光在火焰的映照下显出一片阴郁的灰蓝色，堆砌在仓库里的杂物又宛如连绵起伏的山的影子，火焰是热带气旋的卫星图把画面灼得橙红，从迎风面烧到背风面，如同摧枯拉朽的自然之力一样压在两人身上。亚瑟.柯克兰一动不动地站着，就像这场火只是电影里的3D特效。他的金色卷发湿透了，像海藻一般翘着，水滴到眼睫毛上，祖母绿样的眼睛就眯起来，鼻尖被烈火映得发红，如同夏日丰沛饱满的果实。婆娑的火影在他身上跳动，他的身体仿佛金黄而平滑的沙漠。他在火焰熊熊燃烧、嘶嘶作响的声音里听见炎夏漫长不尽的回声，让他梦回那些爱欲蓬勃、情深不朽的时刻。


End file.
